Masked Intentions
by CUtopia
Summary: Master Thief!AU - Albus Dumbledore is in Venice during the Venetian Carnival for his biggest challenge - to catch the Emerald Lady, the only master thief that has been able to escape him again and again.


Für Lexi – ich hoffe es gefällt dir! :)

Prompts:

(Pairing) Minerva McGonagall/Albus Dumbledore

(Word) Dance

(Location) Masquerade Ball

Entry for the _Greek Mythology Competition_

 **Dionysus:** Write about a celebration.

Thanks a lot to Emily, who helped me with the idea and also betaed! :)

(2330 Words)

* * *

 **Masked Intentions**

Albus Dumbledore had seen many cities due to his work for the International Society of Arts, but he felt like the most magical one of them all was still Venice. He'd visited the city countless times already, but his fascination still seemed to be the same as he sat in the gondola and floated over the Canal Grande, past the impressive palazzi. The light of the torches and lanterns made the water shimmer, and music hung in the air, mingling with laughter.

Venice was celebrating its carnival, and seemed to be exploding with joy and colours. There seemed to be no limit, the party was everywhere – on the streets, on the channels, in every little backyard. Everybody seemed to try to have the most extravagant costume; the dresses and masks came in endless combinations, each more colourful and edgy than the last.

Minutes later, he stepped onto the wooden land in front of the Ca' Rezzonico, admiring the white marble facade for a moment while he slowly made his way through the crowd. It was odd to him that all the happiness and the excessive amusement were hidden behind the richly decorated masks; this was a celebration of joy, and still nobody showed it? Maybe you had to be a Venetian to understand that...

He regretted that he wasn't here to take part in the carnival; he was here to work, and he was only wearing the fancy black suit and the simple silver velvet mask to fit in. Though the International Society of Arts was officially just a place for art lovers to meet and discuss paintings; the society additionally organised countless exhibitions for their members. But under the surface, there was a lot more; the society had a big network of secret agents that were sent to investigate when a piece of art disappeared, and tried to hunt down the master thieves that tried to get the most expensive exhibits into their hands.

Albus was one of them, and his boss thought that he was also one of the best. In the past years, there'd barely been a case that he hadn't been able to solve, and there was also only a single art thief that he hadn't been able to catch so far. Secretly being a wizard definitely had its advantages, but this one thief was still able to get away without leaving any traces behind. It frustrated him greatly, as paintings of great value kept disappearing, and he couldn't do anything about it. The 'Emerald Lady' as they called her, always slipped through his fingers, being one step in front of him.

But today he was in Venice to put an end to this game of cat and mouse.

Seniore Ganotte, one of the most important members of the society and owner of the most expensive art collection in the lagoon city, was giving a masquerade ball to show off his newest purchase, the painting La Velata. And naturally, whenever a painting of high worth was on display somewhere, the art thieves were drawn towards that place like moths to the light.

Albus had been asked to keep an eye on the people at Ganotte's masquerade ball; though there were only the most prominent people of Venice invited, everybody was sure the Emerald Lady would attempt to infiltrate the ball to steal the painting. Though he'd never seen the only female master thief in person, he was sure that she wasn't able to deny a challenge, and this painting and these circumstances were definitely one.

As he entered the palazzo, the crowd only seemed to thicken; the costumes and masks were fancier now, and waiters carrying trays full of champagne flutes and canapès moved between the crème de la crème of Venice. Everybody that had a name or rank in society was present, which didn't make it any easier for Albus.

He only had a very vague description of the Emerald – black hair, green eyes, relatively tall and always wearing something emerald – but looking around the room, he had to realise that these traits applied to many of the present women. Laughter and the music from the small orchestra in the corner carried him through the ball room, and he had no eyes for the richly decorated ceiling. His gaze wandered over the half-concealed faces of the guests, dodging the couples that were on their way to dance in the middle of the crowded room.

However, there were no traits in the faces that he recognised, and after a whole round, he hadn't been able to spot something suspicious. Seniore Ganotte found him though, greeting him with a firm handshake; it was obvious to Albus that the man was glad that he was there. Ganotte didn't strike him as a person who got nervous easily, but Albus understood his distress as the man discreetly told him that one of his informants had heard that the Emerald would definitely strike tonight.

Feeling like it would be pathetic to tell him that he had no reason to worry, as there was no guarantee that he would be able to stop her from taking the painting, Albus assured him that he would do everything he could to prevent her from succeeding. It seemed to sooth Ganotte, and even though it probably wouldn't last long, Albus was content. A worried client could be annoying and even problematic when he tried to do his job.

The evening progressed and all around him the people delved into amusement; champagne and wine flowed freely, laughter never seemed to cease and the orchestra was playing only the most cheerful songs, encouraging everybody to dance. Albus assumed that he had to stick out of the crowd greatly, as he wasn't drinking or dancing but always had an eye on the crowd.

Again he was scanning the room, when his gaze suddenly fell on a figure at the other side of the huge ballroom, and moments later, their eyes met, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot through his body. Dark green eyes glanced at him, framed by a black, ornate mask that was decorated with shimmering pearls. Luscious red lips parted slightly and then formed a slightly crooked smirk while dark, full eyelashes fluttered as her expression intensified.

Albus felt like a sleepwalker as he slowly strutt towards her, taking in her whole appearance while he made his way through the labyrinth of people; she was tall and slim, wearing a beautiful emerald green ball gown that was decorated with the same pearls that were on her mask. Black hair curled over her shoulders, held back by invisible pins, and she looked as elegant and sophisticated as the other ladies in the room, even though she certainly didn't match the description of the ideal beauty in their times. She was too lean, too tall, her face had too many sharp features that made her look stern... but nonetheless Albus felt like she was the most beautiful woman in Venice.

Maybe it was the charming, but also slightly mocking smile she wore... or her eyes were just too captivating.

Coming to stop in front of her, Albus bowed slightly, taking her hand as she stretched it out and let his lips briefly brush over her knuckles. "Seniora, good evening. Albus Dumbledore, at your service."

She bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment, their gazes locked the whole time, and his fingers tingled as he let go of her hand.

"Minerva McGonagall. What a pleasure to meet you," she replied politely, and a hint of curiosity flickered through her eyes.

"May I have this dance?"

He could see her hesitating for the faintest of seconds and her gaze left his briefly, wandering through the room, but he was too engrossed in admiring her and the feelings she woke in him to notice it consciously.

"Why of course, I would be delighted." Her skin was smooth like silk as he gently took her hand and led her towards the middle of the room, taking care that nobody bumped into her. The orchestra was playing a slower piece now, a waltz, and it allowed them to converse while they were dancing.

"May I ask you where you're from," Albus began, carefully guiding them over the dancefloor. "McGonagall sounds more Scottish than Italian."

"You are quite right, Sir. I was born in Caithness, but my family resided in Edinburgh. My family sent me to Italy for school, and I stayed."

Albus smiled, unconsciously letting his blue eyes sparkle as he answered: "That is something I can understand wholly. And if you may excuse my boldness, Venice matches your beauty, milady."

She didn't blush, but a flattered smile played around her full lips, showing that she appreciated the words. The longer Albus looked into her eyes, the more he felt enchanted, something that was quite unlike him; normally, he wasn't someone to fall for a lady so fast, especially because he was always too occupied by work to really have an eye at someone...

Work.

Suddenly, everything inside of him screeched to a halt, and he gulped, realising that he'd abandoned his duty. His thoughts were racing as he tried to find an excuse to end the dance as fast and politely as possible, as the music suddenly stopped and everyone around them clapped. To his utter surprise, Minerva gave him a cocky and _knowing_ grin and said: "I hope you didn't abandon any duties for this dance, Sir."

And then, she turned around to leave, the crowd seemingly unconsciously parting for her, and as the wheels clicked into place in Albus' head, she was already nearly out of sight. His eyes were wide as he tried to push his way through the mass of dancers, seeing at the other side of the room how she turned to him and winked before vanishing into the room where he knew the painting to be.

Panic rose inside of him; the people around him protested loudly as he rudely shoved them away in his effort to reach the room. It seemed like an eternity passed until he finally managed to get through, pushing the door open.

He'd been here before, had overseen how the painting had been hung to the wall, had ensured that there were always two security guards sitting next to the glass case that surrounded the painting... Cold sweat ran down his spine as he saw the two men lying on the floor in front of the empty glass case. A sound behind him made him whip around and he saw how a silhouette jumped off the windowsill. Immediately he rushed forwards, seeing a flash of green on the stone path below him, and without thinking twice, he climbed up and jumped down as well, groaning under his breath as the impact on the ground made pain shoot through his bones.

He saw her running along the smaller channel that lay behind the palazzo and sped up, determined to catch her. However he had to realise that she was surprisingly fast; they pushed through the mass of colourfully clothed people celebrating on the streets before she dodged into a smaller alley, which was narrowing. Albus pursued her through gardens that lay hidden behind walls that opened magically for them – he'd always known that Venice was a magical city, and that it was magic that kept it from sinking, and now he realised that she was a witch. That was the reason why she'd been able to escape during all earlier thefts – she had used her magic to her advantage, just like he always did.

Somehow he managed to grab his wand from a hidden pocket in his suit and swung it, inwardly begging that it might work; moments later, Minerva dug her heels into the soft ground, coming to an abrupt stop. The stone wall in front of her had become solid again before she had been able to get through the opening, and as there were only bushes and more walls to her left and right, she was trapped.

In the silver moonlight, Albus could see her smirk, her cheeks red and her eyes gleaming from the excitement and adrenaline. It surprised him that she didn't seem too bothered by having been caught; she was suddenly starting to chuckle over her hard pants, shoving a few curls away from her face.

Albus pointed his wand at her as he approached; in the distance, he could hear the water of a fountain splash softly, and his blood was rushing in his ears.

"I was surprised at how long you needed to realise that it was me, Mister Dumbledore," she teased him, still a little breathless, and gestured at her dress. "They call me the Emerald Lady, I'm wearing an emerald green dress. If I was in your client's place, I would demand my money back."

Her smirk faded as he suddenly started to chuckle lowly and said while bowing deeply: "Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore."

Minerva cocked an eyebrow, the motion barely visible behind the mask, but her whole impression showed off her impatience and scepticism. Confusion mixed into her tone as she exclaimed: "I know who you are!"

"Good. I have a job for you, Miss McGonagall."

"What?" she breathed, her mouth falling open, and Albus relished in seeing how she struggled to make sense of the situation.

"Tonight was a test of your abilities. You thoroughly convinced me," Albus said curtly in a mystic tone; then, he offered her his arm with a gallant gesture. "You will understand everything soon, but now is not the right time yet."

She hesitated for a long moment, her eyes studying him as if she expected a trap, but then, she took his arm. Albus turned on the spot, and they were both immediately sucked into the narrow darkness.


End file.
